A Ripple in Time (Exploration)
A Ripple in Time "Time heals all wounds." This page contains details about the exploration A Ripple in Time, and contains quest spoilers. To return to the list of Novelty & Rare Pokemon explorations, click here. Requirements The user must not currently be embarked on any other exploration, and have at least one slot open in their party to begin the quest line. Additionally, the following requirements are specified: * 15,000 interactions * 150 Pokedex entries * 50 achievements * 129 point fee * Vs Seeker account upgrade This exploration has a cooldown period of 30 days. Tasks Task 1 "It’s a beautiful morning on the outskirts of Saffron City, when you awaken to the bright sunlight shining on your face. You squint your eyes as you roll over and moan trying to fall back asleep. The sun is merciless, though, and it doesn’t seem to want to get out of your way. With no shade anywhere nearby to hide under, you decide to just give in and you sit up with a yawn. You stretch lazily, and notice there is a gentle breeze flowing around in the air that keeps you a bit cool on the warm sunny morning. You watch the grass sway gently with the breeze as you attempt to wake yourself up. As you come to, you become more aware of what’s around you. You hear the chirps of the Pidgey and the scurrying of the Rattata who are scavenging nearby for some breakfast. Thinking you should probably do the same, you reach for your backpack and pull out one of the many sandwiches you made at the last Pokémon center at which you rested. Setting that aside, you again reach into your bag and pull out little bowls filled with different kinds of Pokémon food. Grabbing the Poké Balls you have spread around on your belt loops, you throw them and shout, 'Everybody out!' Five flashes of light and you see your Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmeleon, Wartortle and Butterfree all come out of their Poké Balls and run around merrily. They stretch and happily make noises; you watch them for a minute before you tell them breakfast is ready. As soon as they start eating, you take your sandwich and eat your breakfast as well." * Have a Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmeleon, Wartortle & Butterfree in your party, all at level 35 or higher The Pokemon must be obtained after the start of this task. Pokemon adopted from the Safari Zone, as either eggs or hatched Pokemon, ARE able to be used for this task. Task 2 "The sky has turned a dark grey color, and the looming clouds overhead foreshadow a violent storm is on its way. You crouch, watching the lightning, and count the seconds till you hear the thunder. 1…2…3…4…5… BOOM! Should be about five miles away,' you say quietly to yourself and begin to really feel the panic sink in. You have gotten yourself into quite the pickle. It’s the weekend, so you didn’t have Pokéschool today, and you took the chance to play around in the woods outside your house, even though you're not supposed to. You and your Pokémon were climbing on some large rocks when one suddenly became loose and knocked your Pokémon off-balance. Your Pokémon fell and the rock landed right on top of it.'' You're too weak to shove the huge rock off the Pokémon. It’s beginning to drizzle and you decide it’s time to run home and get your parents. Lowering yourself close to the unconscious Pokémon’s face you tell it you will be back in no time. You wait a few seconds to make sure it’s still alive and can see the Pokémon’s breathing weakly. Scared, you rush towards your house. 'I should have gotten help as soon as it happened. Why did I have to disobey and play in the woods? I never knew this was going to happen! It never happened before! They’re going to be so angry with me. I’m so scared. I need help, though… I tried my best,' you reason with yourself and wipe the tears out of your eyes. The drizzle has turned into a brisk rain by the time you reach your house. 'Hey, honey, how was playing outside? Where’s your Pokémon?' Your mom calls from the kitchen. You smell the aroma of spaghetti and know that your mom has just about finished making dinner. '''Mom! You and dad come quick please! It’s my Pokémon! A huge rock fell on him and I couldn’t get it off! I think he might be hurt bad, because he isn’t waking up! Your mom emerges from the kitchen and sees you bawling your eyes out. When you see her look around, you instantly know she’s looking for your Pokémon and if you’re telling the truth. Panicked, your mom grabs her umbrella just as your dad comes into the room and asks what’s wrong. Your mom quickly explains and then all three of you hurry out the door as quickly as possible. The storm is in pretty heavy now and you can hardly see anything in front of your face. Your parents ask you which direction your Pokémon is in and you point to the woods. You were in the woods!?' your mom yells at you. The accusation makes you cry a bit harder, but your dad grabs her arm in a soothing way, 'Dear, this isn’t the time for this.' Your dad runs ahead towards the woods and you and your mom follow.'' ''When you both arrive on the scene, your dad is already trying to push the large rock off, but isn’t having much luck himself. He reaches into his pocket and takes out his oddly colored, striped Venasaur. 'Vine Whip the boulder off of the Pokémon. The Venasuar quickly does as it’s told . After Venasaur's thanked and returned to its Poké Ball, you fall to your knees beside your severely injured Pokémon. You take notice of the cuts and bruises on its body and a really bad cut on its head. There’s blood all over the place. You need to get it to a Pokémon center as soon as possible. The drive is excruciating. How much longer can the little one hold out? You’re not sure, but you think its breathing has come really close to stopping. You hold on to its wrist and constantly feel its pulse. It is very faint, but you know it’s there. 'Please go faster,' you desperately call to your dad. Your mom tells you to quiet down and that he’s going as fast as he can. It doesn’t do much to soothe you, but knowing that your parents are doing all that they can to help makes you feel a little better. You pace as you impatiently wait for the news of your Pokémon. Every time you look up towards the emergency room, all you see is the red lit up sign of a needle showing that the operation is still going on. When you look to your parents, they’re either deep in conversation or zoning out with a sad expression on their faces. . Hours pass, night turns into morning, you are prompted to sleep several times by your parents, but you glare at them and tell them no. How could you possibly sleep at a time like this? Your best friend is severely hurt and you can’t do a thing about it. Finally, the light dims and the doors to the operating room open. You run to the door and expect everything to be fine and that you’ll have your best friend back and fully recovered in a few days. You can’t wait to be able to play again! When you get close, you know something is wrong. Nurse Joy looks terribly sad and her Chansey are awfully gloomy compared to how you usually see them. Your excited face quickly turns into a look of fear and panic. Looking down at the stretcher, there is a sheet covering your Pokémon. Nurse Joy doesn't have to say anything. You instantly burst into tears and your mom picks you up and cradles you in her arms. She’s crying, your dad is talking to the nurse, you know there is nothing you can do now. Your friend is dead. Bulbasaur jumps onto your lap startling you out of your daydream. 'Bulba!' it says, and cuddles against your stomach. You look down at your hand and realize you must have already finished your food while you were thinking. You see that your Pokémon are enjoying themselves and notice that their food is gone. You pack everything up and decide it’s time to leave. You need to stop thinking about the past so much; there was nothing you could do and you were too young at the time. It’s time to move on and look towards the future. You’re not very far from Saffron City and you think you can get there right around noon time as it's about a three hour walk. Filled with determination, you return your Pokémon and set out for the city." * Get 3000 interactions Task 3 "Hurray, I’ve made it!' you think to yourself. 'Now where’s the Pokémon center? Looking around, you can’t help but notice something is wrong. There are several people in black uniforms standing guard near every building in the city. You start to second guess yourself on coming here. You are about to walk away when your stomach growls loudly. You find what looks to be a guard-free route and quickly start to walk towards the Pokémonn center. When two men run up to you, you think, 'Oh, crud.' Who are you?' one of the men asks.'' 'What does it matter?' you reply. '''Oh, we’ve got a smart one here.' The man looks to his buddy, 'This kid looks dirty and was heading toward the Pokémon center, so I’m guessing a random trainer. You hold your ground, sneering at the two men. They’re definitely up to no good. and they seem to be holding this city hostage. Possibly, they're even bullying the residents. You curl your hands into fists and decide that something must be done about this. The man talking to you walks over and gives you a hard shove on the shoulder. 'You know, I don’t like the way you’re looking at me and my buddy. It’s almost like you’re looking for a fight.' He glances over at his friend, then back at you, and smirks. Walking back next to his friend he informs you, 'We’re part of Team Rocket and you’ve picked the wrong people to mess with, kid.' He pulls a Poké Ball from his belt loop and lets it fly. He’s released a Golbat, and it doesn’t look too friendly. His teammate joins him with a Raticate. What is this, two vs. one!?' You grind your teeth at how unfair these two are being, but you won’t cheat to beat these punks. Reaching for your own Poké Balls, you release your Pidgeotto. 'Geottooo' it cries, wings flapping, as it looks at its two opponents."'' * '''Lose a battle with a Pidgeotto in the Vs. Seeker The Pidgeotto must be in your party to complete the task. Task 4 "Golbat, use Confusion! Raticate, jump and use Bite! The two Rockets are working together to try to bring you and your Pidgeotto down, but they won’t beat you that easily. You tell Pidgeotto to dodge and fly upwards to evade both of those moves and followup with a strong Gust Attack, which sends the two Pokémon flying backwards. Oh no!' The Rockets exclaim and they coax their Pokémon into getting up and continuing the fight.'' '''Raticate, use Tail Whip! Raticate initiates the attack. Pidgeotto stares, a bit confused, until it’s suddenly hit from the side. Pidgeotto hardly has time to regain its composure before Golbat strikes again with another tough Wing Attack. Pidgeotto falls to the ground in a heap. Pidgeotto!' you call, panicked. Before you can even reach for its Poké Ball, the Raticate runs up and uses Hyper Fang .'' 'Tooooo' it cries out. You find its Poké Ball and return it. The air suddenly rushes out of you as Raticate attacks you as you try to reach for another Poké Ball. Everything goes black as you pass out. You wake up, quickly taking notice that everything is black and white and you wonder where you are. Not only are you not seeing any color, but you’re also apparently floating a few feet above the ground. You think to yourself that you must have died. Looking around, you see what looks to be a prison cell in a decent sized room. There are tons of prison cells actually, but one seems to stand out to you for some reason. You begin to float against your will, watching the floor below you as you hover out of the room. You go down a hallway and stop a few inches from a door. You don’t know if you can open it, since you seem to be having a weird out of body experience. Surprisingly, your hand goes right through the door, and your body follows. There’s a square table in the middle of the room with a small cage on top of it. You float over to it, and when you reach it, you look down and realize there’s a tiny Pokémon in there. Waking with a start, you gasp and cough as you hold your stomach. Guess you weren’t actually dead or you wouldn’t be feeling so much pain right now. You lie on the cold, hard ground, panting as you try to recover. When you can sit up, you take note of your surroundings. You’re in a prison cell. The same one you just saw in that strange dream you just had. Well this is weird, you think. Looking over you see the same exact door that your body had floated out of in your dream. Too weird… Suddenly, you remember about Pidgeotto and are desperate to see if it’s doing all right. Reaching around your waist for your belt loops, you realize you have all of your Pokémon still with you. How lucky! Those men must be new and forgot how the whole hostage thing works. Grabbing the ball, you release your bird. Pidgeotto comes out in a flash of light. You can tell it’s hurting pretty bad as you watch it constantly try to shift its wing into a different, more comfortable position. You give it a little scratch on its neck and it coos in thanks. Looking around for your bag, you see it tossed aside in the back corner of your cell. You find it strange, but you can't be too bothered by something finally going in your favor. You reach into your bag and pull out a few berries to feed to your bird." * '''Feed the Wild Pidgeotto 50 Berries Task 5 "Pidgeotto seems to be doing much better, but it still needs to be taken to the Pokécenter. You give the bird one more head scratch before you return it back into its Poké Ball. Standing up, you decided to see if heat and sudden cooling can weaken the cell bars. You reach for your Poké Balls and call out Charmeleon, Wartortle and Bulbasaur. They appear in a flash of bright white light. Before they can make any noise, you put your fingers to your lips and they get the hint. You quietly order Charmeleon to use Flamethrower and Wartortle to cool the bars down with Water Gun. As they do so, you look at Bulbasaur and point to the now cooled off area. Bulbasaur nods and gladly tackles the area. Surprisingly, it comes right off. Consciously aware of the noise it will make once it hits the ground, you quickly cover your head with your arms and wait for the worst. When no sound of metal hitting floor happens, you look up from behind your arms to see Bulbasaur catch it with Vine Whip. Relieved, you laugh silently to yourself about how close you were to getting caught. Thanking your Pokémon, you call them back and head to the room you saw in your vision." * Get 350 interactions Task 6 "You look down the hall and notice it is completely empty. There are several doors, but only one door on the right is closed and you figure that's the room you have to enter. Making your way silently to the door you glance into the rooms that are wide open. There’s nothing very special about them other than a lot of old computers, faxing machines, and copiers. You're not completely sure where you are, but you figure you might be in the basement of an office building at least. Upon reaching the door, you slowly reach your hand for the knob. You enter the room and close the door quietly behind you. The room is pretty dark, and you can't find a light to turn on, so you send out Charmeleon. Char!' the Pokémon says. You shush it and point in the direction of a small cage on top of a desk in the middle of the room. You realize it's the Pokémon you saw in your vision! You notice that the cage has a lock on it once you get closer. Having an idea, you grab a Poké Ball and softly say, 'Go Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur appears on top of the table and gives you a questioning look. 'Bulbasaur, I need you to pull as hard as you can on this lock with your Vine Whip. The hallways outside are clear, so don't worry about the sound.' Bulbasaur looks at the Pokémon lying in the cage, and then at the lock. Using its vines as hard as it can, Bulbasaur successfully pulls the lock off without much sound. The Pokémon in the cage floats and looks at its rescuers. 'Biii.' It sounds very weak. You realize this Pokémon has probably been here a lot longer than you and that it’s probably in a worse off condition. In fact, even though you’re not a nurse, you think it's poisoned. You ask the Pokémon and it silently nods its head. Incredibly glad that you like collecting berries, you pull out the type you know cures poison." * Feed the Wild Celebi 75 Pecha Berries Task 7 "Bii! Bii!' The Pokémon says, a bit ecstatic. Not having enough Pecha berries to fully cure its poison, the Pokémon is still a little weak. However, you can't help but smile as you see how grateful it is. Suddenly, energy starts pouring out of the Pokémon’s body and you wonder if you might have accidentally given it the wrong kind of berry. As soon as you reach out and grab it, the energy fades away quickly, and you wonder if it might have been trying to escape. Makes sense, you think to yourself. You wouldn't want to be here either, and who knows how long this little one has been cooped up like that. Looking closer at the Pokémon, it dawns on you that this isn’t a normal Pokémon. You’ve seen this one in many books and have read stories about how it’s a time traveling Pokémon. Celebi…That’s its name.'' Returning Bulbasaur and Charmeleon back into their Poké Balls, you carry Celebi in one arm. Quickly rushing back to the door, you remember the way through the darkness. You reach for the door knob and open the door slowly. As soon as you see that the coast is clear, you head to the end of the hallway towards the door labeled 'Stairs.' There's a picture you recognize underneath the sign that warns people that falling on the stairs can really hurt your butt and you laugh as it has always amused you. '''There you are! Startled, you look down the hallway you just came from and see a grunt running toward you. You gasp and push open the stairs door, running up two flights. An idea comes to mind, and you send out Butterfree while waiting for the grunt to come. Slamming the door open, he looks up and sees you. He tries to get to you, but you're too smart for him. You tell Butterfree to use Sleep Powder on him. Before the grunt can even reach the top of the first landing, his body is visibly getting weak and he collapses on the stairs, then slides down them on his butt. So, I guess that's what that sign meant. Hope it didn't hurt too bad, you think sarcastically as you smirk to yourself. Turning towards the door you read 1F on the side of the door. Oh perfect! We're just about out of here...Aren't we, Celebi?' You look down at the Pokémon and it stares back at you. You look at Butterfree and decide you'd better keep it out in case a lot of grunts are out there that may possibly need to be put to sleep. You put your hand on the knob and turn. You try to turn it as hard as you can. Oh, shoot! It's locked! It seems your luck has just run out. Suddenly feeling a bit woozy, you lean against the wall and slide down. You fall unconscious as soon as you hit the ground.'' You see a man with a key. He looks to be very important and seems to be working with Team Rocket. You figure he might be the one in charge of this whole takeover operation. 'Lock up the Pokémon down in the basement, he says. 'I will deal with it later.' You see the button on the elevator has the up arrow lit and watch as the doors close and you're taken down into the basement. You wake up to the sound of your Butterfree making noise and flapping its wings to blow cool air onto your face. You thank it for taking care of you while you were unconscious. You realize what you just witnessed was another vision Celebi sent to you. Now know where you must go. Up." * '''Get 1,000 interactions Task 8 "Hustling up the stairs, with your Butterfree by your side, you quietly turn the knobs on each door you pass. Each one is locked. I guess the reason why the basement door was unlocked was because that goofy grunt forgot to lock it up behind him, you think. Upon reaching the tenth landing and locked door, you look up and see only one more floor is above you. If it's anything like the previous doors, you realize it's probably locked as well. You shrug it off and climb the last bit of stairs left. Panting, you reach out and try to turn the knob. Dang it. It's locked, you think to yourself, disappointed. Now what am I going to do? Feeling movement in your arms, you look down and notice Celebi's eyes are glowing blue. It's staring intently at the lock, and you eventually hear a 'click' noise. Bii,' it says pointing at the door. You see it's anxious to get the key and leave this place, and so are you. Opening the door, you look around quietly. Amazingly enough, there are no people on the floor. Heading toward the office, you begin opening drawers and filing cabinets."'' * '''Find the Special Exploration Item Task 9 "Eureka!' you exclaim as you finally find the key. Hearing footsteps coming from the stairway, you look towards the door to see at least five Team Rocket grunts run enter.'' 'What have you done!?' one asks. 'You've made such a mess of our boss’s desk!' shouts another. 'You'll pay for this you little brat!' says a third. ''You look angrily at them all. You are so close to getting out of here and now this happens. 'I don't have time for you guys!' you shout, quickly sending Butterfree off to put them all to sleep. 'Good job, Butterfree, but we're not home-free yet. Let's hurry. Making sure Celebi is secured safely for your getaway, you grab the key from the drawer and rush to the stairs. You reach the first floor landing and stick the key in the keyhole. Now thinking back on it you wonder, why didn't Celebi just open this door in the first place? Oh well, gotta have some kind of a challenge, huh? Turning the handle, and peeking out the door, you find that it's just as you expected. It seems word has gotten out that you have escaped from the basement and are attempting to break free with the captured Pokémon. There are guards stationed all over the first floor, but luckily the one that's suppose to be watching the stair door seems to be more interested in playing with his hair. Butterfree would be too easily spotted, so you quickly head back into the stairwell and call out the rest of your Pokémon. Bulbasaur, there's a guy right outside this door that needs to be put to sleep right away, but before he falls I need you to have your vines ready to catch him so he doesn't thud upon hitting the ground. Then I need you and Butterfree to sneak around behind desks and whatever you can hide behind and send out a major sleep powder to cover the whole room. The two of you will need to decide when you guys are ready and signal each other when to attack. We cannot have any grunts seeing us and then trying to chase us down on our escape. Pidgeotto, Charmeleon, and Wartortle, I need you guys to stay by me in case anything goes wrong. Is everything clear?' The Pokémon all nod in agreement.'' Opening the door a crack, you let Bulbasaur have some room so it can powder the guard. It's only a few moments before you see that he's getting drowsy and can't stay up anymore. Bulbasaur catches the man before he can hit the floor too hard. You praise the little Pokémon and let out Butterfree and Bulbasaur to do their job. The two of them separate and go to different sides of the room. You can only see Bulbasaur from where you are standing but you see it nod its head. The room is suddenly filled with sparkling blue powder that knocks the grunts unconscious within a few seconds. 'Butterfree, clear the room of the sleep powder,' you say to it. 'Free, free, free, free, free.' Flapping its wings hard, the powder is sent to one side of the room and you leave the stairwell to make your escape. Suddenly, someone grabs your arm and you're forced out of the stairway and stumble into the arms of a grunt. You struggle, but he is much stronger than you. '''You've caused enough trouble for us, young trainer. This will be your end. As he rummages in his pocket for what you hope isn’t a fatal weapon, your remaining Pokémon run out of the stairwell to help you. Wartortle fires a Water Gun at the grunt's face causing him to let go of you. Charmeleon, use Headbutt!' Charmeleon gladly headbutts the grunt, and uses a Stomp attack for good measure to knock him out. While returning your Pokémon, you hear running footsteps and shouts from another direction. Guess all the grunts weren't actually standing guard, you think while turning to run for the door.'' You make it out. You're finally out. Even though you're being chased, you can't help but feel you need to know where it was you were held hostage. 'Silph Corporation' is shown in huge letters on the building. I wonder what the Rockets want with the place. It can't be just for keeping a little Pokémon like Celebi locked up, you think to yourself. By now the grunts have caught up, and they have a new man with them. One look at the man and you instantly recognize that this is the guy from Celebi's vision . 'Who are you?' you ask. '''My name is Giovanni. I’m the one in charge of taking over this building and keeping kids like you from running off and telling the police. You look in his hand and notice a Poké Ball out and ready. Without any hesitation, you pull one out as well. Giovanni smirks at you. 'I like you, kid. You’ve got some real guts. If you joined Team Rocket I’d be sure to give you a high position. You’ve already proven yourself smarter than these idiots.' Returning his smirk, you throw your Poké Ball into the air and out comes your Wartortle. 'No thanks. I have no interest in Team Scumbag nor do I like the things I’ve seen you all do with Pokémon. When we’re through here, I’ll tell Jenny and the rest of the police all about you overtaking Silph Company and how you treated this poor Celebi.' At these words, your Wartortle punches its fists together and a bright light surrounds it. Everyone looks at the Pokémon in astonishment as it evolves into a Blastoise. You’re utterly shocked at what has happened, but thrilled none the less. You figure this will be the final battle, and you think Blastoise does, too. It evolved just for you, so you figure you’d better win it. Not just for your Blastoise, but for all your Pokémon, all the Pokémon Team Rocket have hurt in the past, and especially for the Celebi they mistreated. You look down at the Pokémon in your arms and whisper, 'This is it.'" * Obtain a Blastoise The Blastoise must be obtained after the start of this task. A pokemon adopted from the Safari Zone, as either eggs or hatched Pokemon, IS able to be used for this task. Task 10 "Giovanni throws his Poké Ball and out comes a Nidoking. It makes a battle cry and charges at Blastoise. The two Pokémon clash, grabbing each other’s hands as they become locked in a combat. They push and push, but they both seem to be equal in strength." * Defeat Giovanni NPC in Battle Tower This fight can be found under the Battles tab, under NPC Battles. They are 3 Pokemon: Nidoqueen, Nidoqueen, and Dugtrio. The battle require 3 Pokemon levels 76-100 to fight. Task 11 "Use Hyper Beam!' The Nidoking begins to powers up a ball of light in its mouth. In retaliation you tell Blastoise to use Skull Bash. The attack connects and sends Nidoking flying straight up into the air.'' 'Hydro Pump.' you yell. Blastoise quickly aims its cannons right at the Nidoking’s chest, shooting a powerful stream of water at point blank range. The Nidoking has no time to react and is sent flying backwards. Giovanni growls, 'You stupid Pokémon. This is not how you were trained!' Reprimanded, the Nidoking gets back on its feet and curls its hands into fists. It charges once again and the horn on its head begins to glow brightly. Celebi shudders as it watches the attack take place. 'Poison Sting.' You hear the words float across your mind. No more wondering how Celebi was poisoned, but now that you have information, you know what to do next. 'Use Withdraw!' Blastoise immediately retreats into its shell, which causes Nidoking's attack to fail. Blastoise pokes its head out and bites the Nidoking’s arm. Howling in pain, Nidoking quickly uses an Iron Tail attack to knock the Blastoise off, and this time it’s your Blastoise who goes flying. Sliding to a halt, it pants and glares at the Nidoking. Breaking the staring contest, Blastoise goes into a rapid spin attack, knocking the Nidoking off its feet. Blastoise quickly retreats from its shell, stands over the downed Pokémon, and fires another Hydro Pump without mercy into the chest of the Pokémon. Nidoking cries out in pain and it faints as the blast of water becomes too much for it to handle. Giovanni returns his Pokémon, and you stare at your Blastoise in disbelief at how ruthless it was. Figuring the battle is over, you return your Pokémon back to its Poké Ball, as well. All of a sudden, flashes of pulsating green light surround you. You look all around as you search for the source of the light before noticing that it is coming from you! Except, that can’t be right, because you’ve never been able to do such a thing before. 'Bii,' Celebi is glowing bright green as the energy radiates off its body. 'No, no! Stop them!' Giovanni shouts. From behind you, you hear the rustling of grass and suddenly a huge cat jumps out towards you. It’s a Persian and it doesn’t seem all that happy. It actually looks like it’s out to kill as it quickly gains distance on you. You know you can’t outrun it, but you figure if you’re about to be taken down, you'll continue to put up as much of a fight as you’ve been doing. ''Just as you turn to run, you suddenly feel your body leave the ground. The sensation of disappearing is indescribable and now you’re flying through a huge tunnel. You’re not alone either. To the right of you Celebi seems to have fully recovered. It smiles at you as you stare at it. 'Celebi, where are we? Where did we go? Where’s the Persian and the Rockets? Did you save us? You’re so confused and not sure about the best way to go about getting an answer. 'Bii!' The Pokémon points to the sides of the tunnel and you notice they’re all black and white images. They look like memories. Your memories! As everything quickly floats by you, you see all kinds of things: what you had to eat last night, to winning your first gym badge in Cerulean City, when you first started your Pokémon journey, and many other things back when you vowed to become the world’s best Pokémon trainer. The memories are nice, but you are wondering just how far back you are going. Then you see it. Celebi slows down at the night you had lost your best friend. Picking the memory where you and your family had just driven off to the Pokémon center, the both of you land back in time by the impression the large rock had made when it fell on your Pokémon. You want to cry. Why did Celebi take you back here of all places? You think maybe it is being cruel, but you know Celebi isn’t really like that after reading all about it in your books. Bii.' You look at Celebi and see that it’s pointing to the spot of the accident. You hesitate for a second, but you think you see something buried beneath the mud. Curious, you make your way towards the hole and start to dig up what you saw. The rain isn’t making it easy for you as the mud keeps washing it right back into place after you move it to the side. You manage it, though. The object seems to be an egg, and a rather odd egg at that. It is red and has strange markings all over it. Looking down, you see some green poking out from the mud near where you unearthed the red egg. You dig up the green egg only to find it also has weird markings on it. You look to the Celebi, wondering what in the world is going on when you see that it has uncovered a blue egg with the same strange markings.'' Setting them side by side, Celebi points to the eggs. 'Remember from your past your old friend, and it will be yours again.' The Celebi was using its psychic powers to send you a message again. The Celebi smiles at you; it seems to be incredibly grateful. Getting the message, you grin back at the Celebi and pick the egg that reminds you most of your old friend." * '''Choose one of the eggs The egg chosen will determine your reward for the exploration. Ending "You hold the egg in your arms and see the green pulsating lights. You and Celebi are about to travel to the future again. Celebi perches on your shoulder and the sensation of leaving the ground flows through your body. You’re traveling through the tunnel of time again as you watch your memories fly-by at a quick speed. The last memory is coming up and you quickly remember that it wasn’t exactly a pleasant place to leave off at, but surprisingly you and Celebi fly a little past that and through a bright white light. You land with your feet on the ground. You notice you’re in front of the Pokémon center and not a Rocket member in sight. Incredibly confused, you enter the Pokémon center and reach for a recent newspaper. The date on the paper is a few days into the future from when you were captured! Finding a table to sit down at, you place the egg in your lap and read. 'MORNING NEWS' A young, male Pokémon trainer that goes only by the name of Red has made Team Rocket flee the city of Saffron. No one knows how the trainer overcame the evil organization as he mysteriously vanished after the incident ended. Many people suspect that he has simply and humbly continued on his Pokémon journey. Will we ever see this boy again? Who knows. With the amazing talent that the child must have I wouldn’t doubt it if he becomes Kanto’s Pokémon champion one day, but time will only tell. You were hoping there was more to the story about what happened, but with no witnesses who saw the end of it there was nothing to write about. Thinking about the previous night, (or was it last week?), you can’t help but smile. You rescued a trapped Pokémon and got an old friend back. What more excitement could a person ask for?" Reward * Bulbasaur Clone, Squirtle Clone, or Charmander Clone Egg The egg awarded is based on your choice in Task 11. It will be added to your party upon completion of the exploration.